Cynthia Vs Ellody
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Ellody of The Ridonculous Race challenges Cynthia, Pokémon Champion of Sinnoh, to a battle, for the title of Champion. Rated K for Pokémon battle violence.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Total Drama_ , _The Ridonculous Race_ , or _Pokémon_ , and the basic outline of this story is based off of **Uranimated18's** art of Total Drama Pokémon. In other words, Ellody's Pokémon are the same ones **Uranimated18** assigned to her, used with his/her permission.

* * *

"So, you want to challenge my Garchomp in battle?" asked the blonde, female Pokémon Champion. "You do realize that Garchomp has never been defeated in battle to this point, and it is no pushover in battle, even with weak trainers." This was not a question.

"Absolutely, Cynthia," said the teenage girl with brown skin and wearing black-framed glasses. "I've done my homework, and my Magneton and other Pokémon are more than ready for battle!"

"Don't forget, Ellody," warned Cynthia, "There's much more to training Pokémon than simply studying them like test subjects. Loyalty, power, and your bond with your Pokémon matter, too."

"Cynthia," said Ellody patiently, "I'm not just a mathematician and scientist. My Pokémon are as close and loyal to me as is possible, and that's quite a lot."

"Very well, then," said Cynthia, "Let's commence the match! Three of your Pokémon versus my Garchomp. If you win, you will become the new Champion of Sinnoh. If I win, I retain the title of Champion."

They stood out at opposite ends of the field and sent out their Pokémon.

"Leafeon, come on out!"

A delicate-looking Grass Eeveelution came out and stood on the battlefield. "Leaf-eon!"

"Garchomp, I choose you!"

Cynthia's mighty Dragon/Ground champion thundered onto the battlefield, too. "Gar-chomp!"

"Leafeon! Use Razor Leaf attack!"

Leafeon shot many razor-sharp leaves at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, dodge it!"

Garchomp did so, amazing Ellody with its agility.

"Now, Leafeon, use Double Team!"

Leafeon split into many transparent clones of itself and surrounded Garchomp.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me," said Cynthia, "especially since that attack demands I use one of Garchomp's most terrible attacks. Garchomp, Dragon Rage!"

Garchomp started to growl menacingly and prepared to shoot a major fire beam out of its mouth.

Ellody realized that was a mistake. "Leafeon! Quick, before it's ready, use Swords Dance and then Energy Ball!"

Leafeon made these moves with an astonishing speed that surprised Cynthia. Energy Ball smashed into Garchomp, shaking it up a bit, but it was still ready to continue battling. It's Dragon Rage attack still came out partly, however, and Leafeon was badly damaged.

"Hang in there, Leafeon!" Said Ellody. "Use Giga Drain!"

Leafeon partly healed itself with Giga Drain.

"That's one fast Leafeon, Ellody," commented Cynthia.

"Of course it is," Ellody replied. "An Eeveelution has to be as fast as possible in battle, especially against one as strong as a Dragon Type. And of course, we all know that-"

"Ellody!" Interrupted Cynthia, "This isn't the time for a lecture about the appropriate ways to train Pokémon. It's the time for a Pokémon battle! And you don't want to give away all your secrets to me, do you? To give away your strategies will just make it easier for your opponents to beat you."

"Technically, I suppose you're right," said Ellody.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia ordered, snapping Ellody back to reality, "Use Tackle attack!"

Garchomp rammed head-first into Leafeon before Ellody could order it to dodge it.

"Now use Brick Break!"

While Leafeon was still trying to recover, Garchomp brought down one hard, clawed hand on Leafeon, pounding it into unconsciousness.

"Leafeon!" shouted Ellody. "Leafeon, return!"

As Leafeon returned to its Poké Ball, she said to it, "You were great! Take a rest for now. I've still got a challenge to win!"

"Your Leafeon is impressive, Ellody," said Cynthia, "But you'll need something stronger than an Eeveelution to beat my Garchomp. What are you going to use next?"

"Tranquill, come on out!" said Ellody. A Normal/Flying Type that looked like a pigeon came out.

"Tranquill!"

"Can't say I'm impressed again," said Cynthia, "A Tranquill is not normally a match for a Garchomp."

"Tranquill, Air Slash!"

Tranquill sent a blast of wind towards Garchomp that tore the air apart and thundered. Before Garchomp could dodge it, the wind hit it right in the chest, making the Pokémon recoil a little, but it still stood tall and mostly unfazed.

"Garchomp, Dig!"

Garchomp dug under the ground.

Ellody laughed. "How's that going to help you? Ground moves don't affect Flying Types!"

Cynthia smirked.

Suddenly, Garchomp burst out of the earth and pounded Tranquill hard from below. The pigeon Pokémon wavered and almost fell to the ground, but managed to stay a-flight.

"Ground attacks don't affect Flying Types," agreed Cynthia, "But Ground Types can still attack them from beneath if they're taken by surprise."

"How could I have forgotten that?" said Ellody. "Boy, geniuses really aren't as smart as they think. Are you okay, Tranquill?"

"Tranquill!"

"Good. Now, Aerial Ace!"

Soon, Tranquill had landed a powerful hit on Garchomp, dazing it for a few critical moments.

"Quick! Before it recovers, use Sky Attack!"

This move required a few moments to power up, but it was ready before Garchomp's recovery, and as the Dragon/Ground Type began to revive, Tranquill's attack shredded right through it, figuratively, of course.

Cynthia blinked. "Well, now I am impressed! Your Pokémon have landed more damage on Garchomp than anybody in a long time. But now, it's time to finish this. Garchomp! Dragon Rage!"

Again Garchomp released its most devastating attack. This time, Tranquill was too tired from its last powerful attack, and had nowhere to go to dodge it. In a few moments, Tranquill was lying on the ground in a painful daze.

"Tranquill, return!" said Ellody. "Thanks a lot. We can still do this. I've been saving the best for last." She released one more Poké Ball. "Magneton, go!"

A Pokémon like a triple magnet with triple eyes came out and said in a metallic voice, "Magneton!"

"Interesting choice, Ellody," mused Cynthia, "But Garchomp still has plenty of strength left, and it can easily crush that Magneton if it has to."

"We're willing to take that chance!" Ellody informed her.

"So be it," said Cynthia. "This time, I make the first move. Garchomp, Flamethrower!"

"Magneton, dodge it!"

Magneton managed to dodge it just in time, although a few stray flames licked its exterior a little.

"Now use Discharge, Magneton!"

Magneton's Discharge attack paralyzed Garchomp for a few moments.

"And now, Screech!"

Magneton obeyed, screeching loudly and hurting Garchomp's ears.

"Hmm, clever, Ellody," Cynthia remarked, "But I think that screech only made my Garchomp angrier. Now your Magneton will really have to look out!"

Garchomp shook the noise out of its head and growled. Magneton whimpered.

"Don't let Garchomp intimidate you, Magneton," Ellody said, "Hang in there! We're not done yet!"

"Garchomp! Use Fire Fang! Let's go!"

"Magneton! Gyro Ball, now!"

Magneton and Garchomp attacked each other simultaneously. Magneton was scalded by Fire Fang, due to Steel types, and Garchomp felt the rush of Gyro Ball. Both were shaken and hurt by each other's moves, and struggled to stand (or float, in Magneton's case), but Garchomp recovered first.

"Garchomp! Use your strongest Take Down, then Dragon Claw!"

"Magneton, dodge it!"

But Garchomp was too quick for Magneton. It hit the little magnetic Pokémon with full force, and then it clawed hard at Magneton. As a Steel Type, Magneton wasn't shredded by Dragon Claw, but it still left a terrible mark on it. Magneton staggered in mid-air and almost seemed to collapse.

"Magneton! Hang in there! Don't give up, you can still do this!" Ellody said.

But Magneton apparently disagreed, because it was apparently getting weaker and weaker.

Cynthia laughed. "Looks like the Champion's title is still mine. It's time to finish this. Garchomp, prepare for your final attack in this battle!"

Garchomp was more than ready to pounce.

But suddenly, Magneton began to glow brightly white. It was the sign that a Pokémon was ready to evolve.

"Magneton?" Ellody asked. "Are you all right?"

Magneton started to grow in size, and took the shape of a huge, U.F.O.-like magnet with three magnets, two facing forwards, one facing backwards, and three eyes, the one in the center being red.

"Mag-ne-zone!"

Ellody exclaimed, "Magneton evolved into Magnezone! Oh, this is great! Now we really have a fighting chance of winning!"

"Nice, but don't get overconfident, Ellody," said Cynthia, "Even a freshly evolved Pokémon like yours cannot easily defeat a Champion's nest Pokémon."

"Haven't you ever seen how the best Trainers evolve their Pokémon?" Ellody asked. "The bond between Trainer and Pokémon and the Pokémon's determination to do anything for its master are what most often cause evolution, besides Stones and other artificial means, of course. And Magnezone and I have a bond like no other. We're going to win this yet!"

"How worldly-wise," said Cynthia, "But there isn't time for another lecture. This battle isn't over yet, and my Garchomp is getting restless."

"Then let's finish this!" said Ellody. "This will be fun!"

"There's that overconfidence again," Cynthia said. "Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

Ellody was in trouble. Dragon Rush was one of Garchomp's most powerful attacks. But she was ready, too.

"Magnezone! Let's go! Magnet Bomb!"

Garchomp started to let loose with its attack, while Magnezone dropped magnetic bombs on it, which exploded as quickly as a mad Voltorb/Electrode.

Garchomp endured under the explosions, although Ellody noticed he was starting to get tired. Evidently, Ellody's smart and fast Pokémon were starting to wear it down.

"Come on, Garchomp! Use your Fire Fang again!" said Cynthia.

"Magnezone, Mirror Shot!" Ellody commanded.

Garchomp launched itself at Magnezone to burn it again, but the giant magnet let out a surge of energy that drove Garchomp back again.

"All right, Magnezone! Now use Electric Terrain!"

Electricity started to surround and trap Garchomp, and it shocked the big dragon into immobility.

"Your Championship is finished, Cynthia!" Ellody shouted with a smirk. "Magnezone, use your strongest Sonic Boom!"

Magnezone let loose the ultimate explosion of sound on Garchomp. The Champion tried to cover its ears, but the blast was too powerful for it while it was already somewhat weary from battle and was being shocked by Electric Terrain.

This went on for some time, attracting the attention of some on-lookers, who were awestruck by Ellody's domination of the battle. Finally, the Sonic Boom and Electric Terrain attacks wore off, and Garchomp stood at attention, focusing on Magnezone as if challenging it to a staring contest. This went on for several moments, until, finally…

Garchomp sighed out loud and sank to the ground, totally unable to battle.

Ellody was beside herself with triumph and joy. "Yes! We did it! We beat the Sinnoh Champion! Magnezone, you're the best! I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Magnezone!" said Magnezone enthusiastically.

Cynthia recalled Garchomp. She said to its Poké Ball, "You're still one of the greatest, Garchomp. I'm very proud of you! Rest for a while now."

She walked up to Ellody and smiled. "For the first time in years, I'm amazed beyond words at the strength, and smarts, of a Trainer besides myself and the Champions of the other regions. Congratulations! You are now the un-official new Pokémon Champion of Sinnoh!"

"Un-official?" asked Ellody.

"Technically, you still have to win the official Sinnoh League," Cynthia explained. "But I hope you continue to have victories on your journey."

"Thanks, Cynthia," said Ellody, "I have a lot of friends from Total Drama in the Pokémon World, and maybe some of them will challenge you, too. You're still one of the greatest, right?"

"Yes, I am," Cynthia confirmed, "And I intend to stay that way. I may try to take back my Championship from you someday, or somebody else might want to beat you. Always remember that. Good luck."

"You too," said Ellody. "Gotta catch 'em all, you know!"

* * *

 **A/N:** The battles in this (and future fanfics) about Total Drama Pokémon credited to **Uranimated18** are based partly on the games and partly on the anime. I'm not the best expert on how Pokémon battles go in the games, because it's been years since I last played one, but I know the general gist, so I'm doing my best here.


End file.
